The Meaning of True Love
by Narutofan462
Summary: [SEQUEL TO THIS IS CALLED LOVE]Two lovers that were as different as day and night... They had a child who was a boy and they couldn't bring up their one and only child since ninjas were after their blood.. [full summary inside] ItachiXsakura
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto!

Two hooded ninjas ran with a new born baby at hand. A voice screamed, "Get those criminals!" One of the ninjas threw back the hood revealing a pretty woman with emerald eyes and long pink hair. She said in panic, "What should we do?"

The other ninja that stood beside her with the hood still hiding his features pointed to the sign that read Konoha Village. He rushed inside pulling his partner. She whispered, "What are you thinking? After what happened you really think it's wise to come to this village of all places?"

He said in a calm manner, "Your friend lives here right?" She nodded and said, "So?" He said, "Well, we should leave the baby here. Away from all the chaos to live a peaceful life until those other ninjas stop chasing us." She looked at the baby with tears in her eyes and said, "I'm going to miss him so much.. I didn't even get to name him! Damn those ninjas."

She hugged the baby tighter as good-bye's took place. They both kissed the baby as they left him on a doorstep with a note attached that containted the explanation. As the voices of ninjas grew louder the couple departed.

Due to all the noise a young girl awoke. She rubbed her blue eyes and came to the door. She couldn't believe a baby? On their doorstep of all places! The young blonde ninja held the baby in her arms and took him inside.

A woman in her late 20s awoke and said, "honey, it's really late why are you awake?" the young girl said, "Mummy, look a baby." Her siliver eyes widened and said, "A b-baby?"

The mother took the note out and unfolded it and she cried, "Naruto! get in here!" naruto awoke slowly walking into their living room and said, "Hinata-chan, what is it?" Hinata said, "read this!" She thrust the note in his face.

As he slowly read he said, "What is sakura-chan thinking?" Naru's face lit up and said, "Sakura! what does the note say!" Hinata sighed and said, "Poor sakura..her only child."

Naru said, "this! this is sakura-chan's child? omg! I can't believe it.. Sakura has a--" Naruto clamped her mouth to prevent her from speaking and he said, "Shh, naru you'll wake up the whole village."

Hinata said, "What shall we do? tell the fifth that it's sakura's child? or say we adopted him?" Naruto said, "We should tell the truth.. I'm sure nothing will happen." Naruto looked at the kid and said, "Man, this kid reminds me of..."

He didn't need to finish the sentece because they all knew.. Naru said, "Sakura-chan's child.. I can't believe it can we keep him daddy! please!"

Naruto said, "Okay, we'll raise him but only because it's sakura's child.." Naru grinned broadly and said, "Thanks daddy!" she hugged him tightly. Hinata took the baby inside as Naru quietly shut the door to read the letter.

Dear Naruto,

I know this is sudden but I have to leave my child here to be raised by you. It's too dangerous for me to raise him.. Also I never chose a name for my new child.. You choose Naruto.. I miss you, hinata, and your precious daughter Naru. Hopefully I'll see you soon. Also another thing you better not spoil my child if I come back and see you to see my child turned into another naruto well let's just say.. I won't be happy.. I have to go see you soon Sakura Haruno

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: The cold stares, the whispers, and the disapointment always came to Fuji Uchiha everyday.. Since his parents made the huge mistake of being together he was hated being their child. Sakura Haruno a wonderful medic-nin who was an apprentice of the 5th fell in love with another.. Sasuke Uchiha(a traitor) or Itachi Uchiha (an S Class Crimanal who killed his own clan). Fuji has heard great things about his mother especially since he was living with her best friend. He had raven-black hair like his dad and onyx eyes that Naru admired.

Review! Next chapter will be out mid sept.Narutofan462


	2. Fifteen years later

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO!

**Author's NOTE:** The next chapter for the sequel will be up soon!Also the next chapter for this story Promises will be out... the **22nd of Sept.** Sorry school is consuming a lot of my time!

In the Uzumaki household ever since the baby boy was left on their doorstep things were never quite the same. Naru grew fond of sakura's one and only child. The years just seemed to fly by in Konoha village, as their children grew older. Naru's dream was to surpass Sakura.. so she trained so hard the result?

Well when she was 8 years old she graduated the academy. When she was 11 years old she was a chunnin.. 13 years old she was a jounnin (young jounin ehh?) Finally when she was 15 she entered the ANBU and at 17 years old she was the captain of the ANBU squad. However there is still an empty place in heart where Sakura normally filled with her kind words, her jokes, and the treats she received.

However when Sakura's child came to their house she wanted to become close to this guy. Result? They were like brother and sister. She remembered the day when she was 10 and he was about 5 years old he asked about his parents..

_Flashback: Young Fuji looked up at me and said, "Naru-chan, what were my parents like?" Naru sighed and smiled, "Fuji, I don't know who your dad is but your mother was amazing." His eyes lit up and said, "Really?" She said, "Yes, she had long pink hair and emerald eyes. She was a medic-nin and was an apprentice of the fifth hokage. She also taught me many jutsus." Although this was a naive boy he spoke up and said, "Naru-chan, when I get older I want to find my parents." Naru smiled and winked and said, "Tell me when you want to and take me with you promise?" She held out her pinky and he took his out and it had become a promise.. to find Sakura Haruno and her mystery husband. _

The cold stares, the whispers, and the disappointment always came to Fuji Uchiha everyday.. Since his parents made the huge mistake of being together he was hated being their child. Sakura Haruno a wonderful medic-nin who was an apprentice of the 5th fell in love with another.. Sasuke Uchiha(a traitor) or Itachi Uchiha (an S Class Criminal who killed his own clan). Fuji has heard great things about his mother especially since he was living with her best friend.

He had raven-black hair like his dad and onyx eyes that Naru admired. She told him about her adventure when she was five years old. She really liked Itachi Uchiha and having possibly his child living with her with the same physical features was amazing.

_Flashback:(when Fuji was 10 years old and Naru was a pretty 15 Fuji came downstairs and she hadn't seen him in a long time for all the missions to get higher in ranks it would be a first to see him in a long time.. She loved him he was funny, nice, understanding and strong. My dad said, "I'm just saying Naru, he's changed since you've last seen him." I laughed and said, "How much could have he changed? I've lived with him since he was a baby." My dad said, "Well, anyway you'll see." I opened the front door to see Fuji Uchiha turn around to see me. I smiled and said, "Fuji I missed you so much." _

_I hugged him tightly. When we broke apart I saw his face and I swear I saw Itachi Uchiha for a minute. I whispered, "itachi?" He looked at me a little worried and said, "naru, are you alright?" Flashes came to my mind about itachi and I when I was five years old. He was totally sweet to me and helped me find Sakura. I was breathing faster and faster. He looked more worried than ever.. He pulled me to my room and I laid down. He said, "Naru, are you alright? You're scaring me." Sweat was coming down my head and I said, "I'm..:breathe: fine..iit's just.. you..look...like.. Itachi." He said, "Is that a bad thing Naru?" Naru shook her head and said, "No, it's not a bad thing.. it just made me a bit sad I miss him and Sakura." Fuji knew Naru clearly hated Sasuke Uchiha for how he treated his mother all those years ago. Naru hugged Fuji again and said, "We have to find them soon." Fuji loved how Naru looked. She had bright blue eyes, long blonde hair, she was pretty tall for a 15 year old, strong like Sakura and nice. Even thought she had possessed everything he wanted in a girl.. He could never reveal his true feelings. It would destroy everything.. _

Naru said, "Fuji!" Fuji turned around and said, "Naru-chan, how are you?" Naru smiled brightly and said, "I'm fine.. but today is the day remember." Fuji put his hand over his shoulder and said, "Ahh haa today already? I'm not sure.." Naru eye's sparkled and said, "Pleeasee you promised!" Fuji said, "But.."

Suddenly a girl with brunette hair came running who was a year older than screamed, "Fuji! Fuji Uchiha!" Fuji whispered, "gosh she's so loud." Naru said, "Fuji! be quiet she's your #1 fan." She said, "Naru! Today's the date right?" Fuji said, "The date?" Naru's eyes narrowed and said, "Yes, the date remember! You promised!"

The brunette haired girl with a name of Nami. "Fuji! Fuji! I love you! Fuji!" Fuji said, " Uh-huh, let's just go.." Naru grinned. She was different from Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha.. his possible father. Sasuke would deny anyone on the spot and back talk them.. itachi would just simply ignore them. but Fuji would be a little nice to them and occasionally go on dates with them.. well because.. he can some of naruto's nice nature in him..

Although he would always complain afterwards.. but not in front of the girl's face.. that would be mean.. Fuji said, "So, Nami how is your training going?" She smiled and said, "Really good.. I'm now a jounin! I have three adorable students." Fuji said, "uh-huh.." She said, "So, Naru told me recently that you might be the heir of Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha." Fuji's eyes glanced at her and said, "I'm well aware of that."

She said dreamily, "Sasuke Uchiha! I heard from Naru that your mother was in love with him since she was 12 years old amazing!" Fuji said, "yea, I guess." The girl said, "Fuji, can we go to a movie or something?" Fuji did not want to go to a movie with this crazy girl who probably planned to make out with him. He simply said, "No, let's go get a pizza or something." She said, "Fine." They passed a flower shop and the girl said, "Can I go look?"

He said, "Fine fine!" Then someone squealed, "Omg, it's Fuji Uchiha!" He turned around and saw a blonde woman and said, "Long time no see Fuji-kun!" Fuji said, "Ahh.." Ino said, "Is that the only thing you can say? I swear you're just like your father.." Fuji was well aware who ino was talking about sasuke uchiha..

Suddenly lazy Shikamaru came out and said, "Fuji Uchiha, what you doing lately?" Fuji smiled and said, "Shikamaru, what have you been doing sleeping all day?" Shikamaru said, "God, so troublesome you are like your father." Then the brunette came out and said, "Fuji-kuuunn! I'm back." He rolled his eyes and said, "Uh-huh." Ino said, "Omg! You're on a date Fuji! Guess you're just like your old man with the ladies." Fuji said, "Uh-huh." Ino smacked him and said, "Stop acting cold and have a good date with that nice girl."

the brunette said, "thank Mrs. nara." Ino smiled and said, "No biggie now have a great date with Mr. Fuji Uchiha." Fuji wondered how could witty, beautiful, smart, amazing, and a strong girl like Naru be friends with this girl.. Who wasn't really.. Any of those things.. They ate some pizza and Fuji dropped her off and said, "See you tomorrow."

the girl was just glad she was one of the special girls who went out with Fuji.. Fuji's eyes were stuck on a cherry blossom tree. A bench was near there as he strode over Naru smiled and said, "Couldn't resist it ehh Fuji?" Fuji said, "I guess." Naru said, "I love cherry blossom trees they remind me of your mother." One thing that Fuji envied about Naru is she already met his mother and possible father.

Fuji said, "Naru, do you remember the promise we made to each other five years ago?" Naru's eyes widened in surprise.. She nodded and said, "To find your parents yea.. I remember..even though you were a bit of a naive boy back then." He said boldy, " I still want to do it." He noticed Naru didn't seem so up for the idea like she was five years ago.

He said, "I'll go even if you don't want to.. I want to find them." Naru winked and said, "Fuji! Fuji!" She grabbed him and said, "You're not going anywhere without me." She smiled and said, "When should we leave?" Fuji felt his face flush.. She looked so adorable and he stuttered, "T-Tomorrow." She said, "Then I better pack then.. later Fuji!"

He followed her back home. Hinata said, "Naru! Fuji! Dinner is ready!" Naru threw her hair back and said, "Thanks mom but Fuji and I are busy!" Hinata said, "Well whenever you guys are ready it'll be down here." Fuji said, "thanks!" Hinata said, "No problem." Fuji went to his room and laid on his bed and thought.. Tomorrow is the day.. the day he was dreaming of since five years ago to find his long lost parents..

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER: Back in the Akasuki hideout: Dediara said, "Did you hear that kybuii is finally grown up! he's married and everything has a kid." sasori said, "A kid?" Dediara said, "Yup, it's a girl I think she's about 20 now." Sasori said, "I heard another rumor though.." Dediara said, "What is it?" Sasori continuted and said, "Naruto is holding another kid there.. Sakura's child." Dediara's eyes widened and said, "She had a kid? Damn already! That chick was damn hot!" Sasori said, "Never knew you were interested in her." Dediara said, "Yea, I was but I couldn't let itachi-sama now he'd have my head. Anyways, who's the dad?" Sasori said, "I don't know.." Dediara said, "Just watch it's itachi-sama.. it's just like him to have his girl knocked up!" Sasori said, "It could be that younger Uchiha remember 17 years ago?" Dediara said, "Yea, they were fighting over her haa that was funny." Sasori said, "So, it's either the younger Uchiha or Itachi-sama." Dediara said, "If it's itachi-sama he should bring her here not in the woods.." Sasori said, "You just want to see her again don't you dediara!" Dediara said, "Who said that?" Though he remembered that girl all too well... She had long pink hair and emerald eyes and flawless skin. She had edible pink lips and a fiery temper that turned any guy on.. where was this woman these days anway?

**Please Review! Narutofan462**


	3. The Arrival at Akatsuki

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO!

**Author's NOTE:** I'm SOOO SORRY that it came out a little late tonight! I had so many things to do and I have to go to one of my best friends b-day party and had to buy an outfuit and my mom ended up on the computer for like 3 hours.. so.. sorry.. The next chapter for the **sequel will out Oct 27th**!Also the next chapter for this story **Promises will be out...Oct. 13th! **Sorry school is consuming a lot of my time! Please support me by writing reviews for my stories thank you!

Back in the akatsuki hideout: Dediara exclaimed, "Did you hear that kybuii is finally grown up! he's married and everything! He even has a kid." "A kid?" Sasori repeated. "Yup, it's a girl I think she's about 20 now."

Dediara replied. Sasori said, "I heard another rumor though.." Dediara with curiousty asked, "What is it?" Sasori continuted and said, "Naruto is holding another kid there.. Sakura's child." Dediara's eyes widened,"She had a kid? Damn already! That chick was damn hot!"

Sasori also suprised chuckled, "Never knew you were interested in her." Dediara explained, "Yea, I was but I couldn't let itachi-sama now he'd have my head. Anyways, who's the dad?" Sasori in an unsure voice, "I don't know.." Dediara said, "Just watch it's itachi-sama.. it's just like him to have his girl knocked up!" Sasori said, "It could be that younger Uchiha remember 17 years ago?"

Dediara laughed, "Yea, they were fighting over her haa that was funny." Sasori asked, "So, it's either the younger Uchiha or Itachi-sama." Dediara said, "If it's itachi-sama he should bring her here not in the woods.." Sasori smirked, "You just want to see her again don't you dediara!" Dediara smiled, "Who said that?" Though he remembered that girl all too well... She had long pink hair and emerald eyes and flawless skin. She had edible pink lips and a fiery temper that turned any guy on.. where was this woman?

* * *

It was early in the morning Naru and Fuji already packed and were tip-toeing out of the house. Naru whispered, "Fuji, should we let them know where we are?" Fuji said, "I don't want your dad to get invovled.. He's afterall the hokage now." Naru sadly nodded and walked out of the village with Fuji. They were far in the distance now.. Fuji said, "Naru, I really hope I find them." 

Naru smiled "Well, don't worry.." Fuji saw something hanging from Naru's bag he asked, "Naru, what's that?" He pointed and she smiled. "This was your mother's." She replied. He asked in a timid voice, "What is that?" Naru smiled again and explained, "It's pepper spray for perverts.. It's quite useful." Fuji warned, "You better not use it on me naru-chan!" Naru winked and said, "Who knows I just might.."

Fuji questioned, "So you really think this Itachi Uchiha could be my dad?" Naru,in a hopeful tone, "Yea, well I hope so anyways. Sasuke was a real jerk to your mom." She grew angry and yelled, "If.. If that bastard is still alive.. I'll kill him this time!" "B-but what if he's my dad?" Fuji stated with plain worry in his voice.

Naru said, "well I'll ask sakura then if I can when we find her." _Flashback: "Daddy, what are you going to name this kid?" Naru asked. Naruto said, "Fuji.. Fuji Uchiha." Naru smiled and said, "Hello Fuji Uchiha!" The baby just smiled. Hinata said, "Shh, the baby has been through a lot.." Naruto said, "Fuji Uchiha! A great name do you think Sakura-chan would approve?" Naru grinned and said, "Daddy, you better hope she does otherwise she'll kick your butt when she returns!" Naruto seemed shocked and said, "When she returns?" Naru smiled even wider and looked at the baby and said, "For sure.. Sakura-chan will return." _

Naru smiled at the memory she first met Fuji it was amazing. Fuji asked, "Where should we go Naru-chan?" Naru woke up from a daze and said quickly, "What?" Fuji reapeated, "What should we go?" Naru whispered, "Maybe.. do you think they're at akastuki?" Fuji looked nervous stuttered, "A-akatsuki! that dangerous group! Itachi Uchiha was in?"

Naru nodded "That's the only place we can start." Fuji looked a bit nervous because he was overprotective of Naru. He muttered, "B-But Naru-chan I-I don't want you to get hurt!" Naru in an assured tone stated, "I'll be fine Fuji don't worry about me! anyways,your possible father could've been in that group come on.. You do know your mother had to seduce your father to get in and gain trust? she didn't die did she?" Fuji grumbled, "Dammit Naru-chan I hate it when you're right."

Naru beamed, "I'm going to dress up for this occasion.. mhmm it's the only way to get their attention.. also.. your mother did quite well with it." Fuji exclaimed, "It's dangerous Naru-chan please don't."

Naru quickly said, "don't worry if someone trys to touch me I'll smack them and pepper spray them!" Fuji cracked a grin and said, "Let's go!" They walked towards the Akastuki group with nothing to fear.. In an attempt to gain some answers about his parents.

* * *

In akatsuki: Dediara shouted, "Sasori, quickly! I see a pretty girl can I invite her in?" Sasori said, "What on earth are you thinking!" Dediara said in a hopeful tone, "To invite a cute girl she reminds me of Sakura-chan.. pleasssee! Sasori-_kun!_" Sasori said, "Don't you dare call me that!" Tobi yelled, "You two stop fighting I swear I wish Itachi-sama was back!" 

Dediara said, "Screw you guys I'm going to invite that cute girl in.." BACK W/ FUJI: Fuji was red all over perhaps the reason was she looked deadly hot.. Her long blonde hair fell to her shoulders, her bright blue eyes were shining, she had on a short skirt and shirt that read take me awayy.. Naru looked simply amazing, breathtaking, and sexy. Naru asked, "Anoo.. Fuji-kun do you have a lollipop?" "A what?" Fuji questioned. Naru pouted "A lollipop." "no.. why?"

Fuji asked hesitantly, a bit afraid of the answer. Naru just grinned widely and said, "For allure of course.. your mother used it she told me.. It totally got Itachi's attention ha haa funny." Then they heard a noise coming close, Fuji waved to quiet her down."Shh, someone is coming out."

Naru smiled and said, "Hey!" Dediara said, "Hey, who might this lovely lady be?" Naru blushed and said, "My name is Naru and this is my brother Fuji." Fuji waved. Dediara said, "Well come on in!" Naru said, "Thankss Dediara-_kun_." They walked in and Sasori shouted, "Dediara, what the hell are you doing?"

Naru said, "Sorry, am I not supposed to be here?" Dediara said, "Don't worry Naru-chan it's okay. Damn you Sasori making her feel bad!" Fuji asked, "So, this is the akatsukigroup?" "You got that right but don't get the wrong impression we were a lot stronger with Itachi-sama was around. He disappeared more than 15 years ago." Sasori said while looking intently at Naru. "Disappeared more than 15 years ago?" Naru questioned. "Naru-chan, are you interested in Itachi-sama?"

Deidara said while facing her. Naru shook her head. "Even if you are he's interested in that Sakura girl. I wonder what happened to her." Dediara explained. "Anyway, has Itachi ever returned back here since then." Fuji polietly asked. Dediara sadly said, "No, he hasn't and I miss him and his adorable girlfriend." Fuji said, "Did you have a crush on his girlfriend?"

Dediara inccoently said, "No, what makes you think that? Hey you look familar. That black hair and those onyx eyes. Also that attuide." Realization dawned on Dediara he yelled while pointing, "You're the kid!" Fuji said, "Excuse me?"

"Damn kid you look so much like him!" Dediara said still shocked. Naru's eyes shot up and said sweetly, "Dediara-kun, who does he look like? The kid?" Dediara said, "of course naru he looks like itachi-sama!" "Itachi-sama?" Naru questioned. "He was one of the main members here at Akasuki before he fell in love with lovely Sakura-chan." Naru said, "Lovely Sakura-chan?"

Dediara explained, then continuted, "She was Itachi's girlfriend.. well before when sakura and him had to kill each other but fell in love instead.. " Fuji mouthed towards Naru, "This guy is messed up!" Naru mouthed shh! Dediara said, "Naru-chan, I really want to get to know you better.." Fuji's eyes burned red with anger.. Sasori said quickly, "Before we do anything how about we have some lunch okay!" Dediara said, "I get to sit next to Naru-chan!"

Naru said, "Sure!" Fuji just followed and Dediara said, "So, what are you guys doing around these parts of the woods?" Naru said, "Oh, we're just traveling Fuji and I." Sasori said, "Are you sure he's your brother? He's awfully protective of you." Naru said, "That's how he's been since forever no biggie.We're super close since 15 years ago when he was left on my doorstep."

Dediara said, "He's Itachi's son anyways that's why he's protective. He wouldn't let any of us near Sakura-chan." Sasori said, "Baka, we have no idea if it's Itachi-sama's kid or not...It could be his brother's you know. Oooh by the way, did you ever tell sakura about the flowers?" Dediara just looked down and mumbled, "No." Fuji said, "Flowers? What flowers?"

_Flashback: __Itachi said, "Sakura?" She looked back at him and said, "Yes, Itachi-sama. What is it?" He smirked and said, "Come inside I want to show you something." She rushed inside and saw flowers on her bed. She bit her lip in doubt.. her plan was working ohh to well.. He was already to love with her.. oh no.. oh noo.. He said, "Nice flowers hmm Cherry blossom?" _

_She raised her eyebrow and said, "Cherry Blossom isn't my name Sakura or did you just forget it?" He smirked and said, "Well since you have pink hair.." He stopped talking for a moment and held a strand of her hair with his fingers. She turned pink.. He continuted, "It's only right to call you that with your unique pink hair." _

_She was still pink..it defintely was working her beauty charm had gotten to him in the evening. What now though? She nervously said, "H-Hai, Itachi-sama!" He said, "Do you know who those flowers are from Cherry Blossom?" She stammered, "Umm.. W-W-e-ll.." He smirked and said, "One of the other ninjas from the same group I'm in." _

_She was too deep in shock to speak._ Back to the present.. Naru said, "So, you were the one that gave her the flowers!" Fuji was confused and said, "What flowers?" Naru explained, "Well.. many years ago when she had to come to the Akastuki group in was her first evening there and Itachi-kun was sort of flirting with her and she saw flowers on her bed.. I bet to this day she believes Itachi gave it to her."

Sasori smirked, "Dediara, made a poor attempt on the girl.. although Itachi-sama found out later and almost killed him." _Flashback: Later that same evening.. "Going somewhere?" A smooth voice stated. "I-Itachi-sama, I was just going back to sleep." Dediara stated. Itachi's ruby eyes opened and said, "You sent them to her didn't you?" Dediara said, "Sent what Itachi-sama?" _

_Itachi grew impatient and said, "The flowers baka! I don't need you interfering I know she is from the Leaf Village let me deal with it." dediara said, "Who said I wanted to elimante her?" He said slowly, "What are you implying?" _

_Dediara said simply, "I like her." Their eyes were locked onto each other's and he simply said, "Don't get invovled especially with the cherry blossom." Dediara said slowly, "Is she of any importance to you Itachi-sama?" _

_He glared at him and threw a couple kunais that were really close to dediara's face and said, "Don't get invovled or else." It wasn't until Itachi had already left Dediara dared to say it, "Or else what Itachi-sama?" _

Dediara said, "I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I said those things!" Fuji said, "Probably because you were too in love with a certain someone to care!" Naru had faintly heard some music.. Was it ball room dancing music? She quietly decided to investiage without Fuji.

She entered another room and saw a room that was all black this must've been Itachi's room. She saw another bed 3 to 4 feet away from his bed that was pink.. She smiled.. this is where Sakura slept. She looked through the drawers hoping to find a letter or clue.. She found a picture..

Itachi and Sakura at a resturant of some sort.. Sakura was smiling ear to ear with a green dress on with a pink umbrella at the side.. Itachi was just in his usual black.. lol.. on the back of the picture it read Our date next to it read Love ya lots I'll miss you Sakura Haruno. She just looked at the picture and time seemed to stay still for a while.. All she needed was to see them again to be happy. She had to find them.. She absoulety had to..

* * *

PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER: The Uzumaki household was quiet this morning which was unusal. Hinata awoke and began cooking breakfast and knocked on Fuji and Naru door and said, "Guys, it's time for breakfast come down!" She set the plates out and Naruto came down and said, "OOhh my favorite.. You're the best Hinata-chan." She smiled and said, "Naruto-kun, Have you seen fuji or Naru-chan?" Naruto said, "I haven't seen them since last night why?" Hinata said, "they haven't come down for breakfast yet." Naruto said, "Come on Hinata. You wake up our daughter and I'll wake up that good for nothing teme's son." they went upstairs and Hinata said, "Naru-chan, it's time to wake up." She threw the blankets on the floor to find no one.. Naruto said, "Fuji! You better get up now! Hinata made breakfast for you and you haven't even eaten it." No response.. Naruto got impatient and nearly flipped the bed over to see no one.. Naruto and Hinata found each other in the hallway and they both said at the same time, "They're missing!" Not again.. 

Please REIVEW! Narutofan462


	4. Forgotten Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO!

**Author's NOTE:** I will be taking a short break about a month!! So sorry!! I have to focus on other things for a while but i will come back to writing it's way too important for me to leave forever. Since this chapter wasn't as long as I hoped I will be posting a new chapter on a lesson in love and a sneak preview of a story that might be coming here soon!! **please review! narutofan462**

The Uzumaki household was quiet this morning, which was unusual. Hinata awoke and began cooking breakfast and knocked on Fuji and Naru door and said, "Guys, it's time for breakfast come down!"

She set the plates out and Naruto came down and said, "OOhh my favorite.. You're the best Hinata-chan." She smiled and said, "Naruto-kun, Have you seen fuji or Naru-chan?"

Naruto said, "I haven't seen them since last night why?" Hinata said, "they haven't come down for breakfast yet." Naruto said, "Come on Hinata. You wake up our daughter and I'll wake up that good for nothing teme's son."

they went upstairs and Hinata said, "Naru-chan, it's time to wake up." She threw the blankets on the floor to find no one.. Naruto said, "Fuji! You better get up now!! Hinata made breakfast for you and you haven't even eaten it."

No response.. Naruto got impatient and nearly flipped the bed over to see no one.. Naruto and Hinata found each other in the hallway and they both said at the same time, "They're missing!!"

Naruto said, "Not again why is it my child who's the one who wants to run around all the time! Man!"

The last time it happened she was five and he wasn't hokage this time would be different.. Naruto said, "Hinata, don't worry.. I'm hokage and I'll make everyone look for our daughter and fuji too." Hinata smiled. At least this time they could make a difference..

* * *

Near a lake there was a girl with long pink hair and dazzling jade eyes. She was wearing just some casual clothing. "Are you ready now?"

A voice said. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and she quietly said, "Yes." She had changed through the years.

The figure near her with black hair and hazel eyes. She said, "I love you Akira."

As the shadow figures drew closer as they met in a kiss. Her heart knew she was missing something in her life what could it possibly be? She needed to know..

**

* * *

**

Fuji noticed Naru's bubbly presence was missing. Fuji said, "naru?"

Sasori said, "She went into Itachi-sama's room." Fuji quickly followed to find Naru looked at a picture in tears.

Naru noticed his presence and said, "F-Fuji-kun.., look at this." He took the picture it was his mother in a beautiful green dress that matched her eyes with a pink umbrella at the side smiling with Itachi. She said, "Turn it over."

It sakura's amazing handwriting it wrote Our date Love ya lots I'll miss you Sakura Haruno! Even though he's seen his mother in pictures many times.. The beauty of his mother always amazed him..

Her long pink locks touched her face as her jade eyes shined in happiness. Naru said, "We need to find them." Fuji said, "Naru, don't worry we will find them.. definitely.."

In the next room Sasori said, "Dediara, are you going to tell her the truth?" Dediara avoided eye contact and said, "No, it'll break her heart and crush her dreams."

Tobi said, "If you don't tell her it'll be even worse on her.." Dediara said, "Yea, I guess I should tell her."

Dediara walked towards Itachi-sama's room to see Naru's perfect face stained with tears. She said, "We have to find them.. we have to."

* * *

Dediara couldn't get himself to say it. the poor girl in pain who had missed her second mother which sakura was to her. She wiped her tears and met the gaze of Dediara and said, "Hey.."

Dediara said, "Are you okay Naru-chan?" She nodded and stated, "I just miss them. A lot." Dediara muttered, "There is something i need to tell you Naru-chan.. It's important I believe it's the reason you came here."

Naru's eyes widened and said, "Yes, Dediara.." Dediara said, "The thing is when Sakura left Fuji at your house she returned here looking a little lost.."

Naru filled with exciment said, "Was she with anyone!?" Dediara shook his head and said, "She wasn't with anyone.. Neither Sasuke or Itachi." Naru with some hope left in her voice said, "Well, did you ask her about the baby i mean you must've known."

Dediara said, "I asked about the kid and she simply replied I don't have a child." Suddenly next to Naru-chan was Fuji lowering his eyes and walking away.

Naru said, "Fuji-kun, come back! COME BACK!" Dediara said, "I believe something had happened to her." Naru exclaimed, "Something happened to her!?" Dediara said, "It must've why would she forget she has a child?"

**

* * *

**

"I thought I'd find you here." A sickening voice said.

The beautiful woman with pink locks of hair and jade eyes. She said, "What do you need master?"

She bowed. How he loved this. His cold hand touched her flawless face and said, "I need you Sakura-chan." She replied, "Master, whatever you need." He quickly asked, "Is something wrong with you Sakura-chan? You seem a bit more off today?"

She whispered, "Nothing master Orochimaru-sama." She walked quietly into the other room.

Akira replied, "Orochimaru-sama, do you believe that.." Without finished the question Orochimaru said, "No, it's impossible she'll never recover the memories of her past. Only her ninja abilities that including her healing etc. It's been years and she hasn't remembered a thing about those Uchihas."

In a doubtful tone, "B-But.." "Akira-san, besides she is deeply in love with you.. No way will she remember anyone else's love but yours."

For some reason today of all the days she felt something missing.. She poured through her memories to find nothing. Orochimaru-sama and Akira-kun were busy talking they wouldn't mind if I took a stroll right??

* * *

BACK IN AKASTUKI: "Dediara, did you find Fuji yet?" The blonde asked. Dediara shook his head. She pondered Where would you possibly be Fuji? Fuji left the Akastuki hideout and went into the forest to take a walk.

He needed time to process the information that he had just received.. Had his mother forgotten about her own child? Did someone make her forget or did she not want her own child.. No that couldn't be it.. She cared enough to make sure he'd grow up in a good environment.

Fuji's dark onyx eyes searched the calm forest. He blinked twice he saw pink! A lady came walking towards him with long pink hair and green eyes.. She looked lost and confused. He said, "Excuse me, are you Sakura Haruno?"

Her eyes widened and asked, "H-How do y-you know my name?" She brushed her long pink hair with her fingertips. "I'm your son." He simply replied. She looked at the guy in front of her and said, "T-That's impossible. I don't have any children. You don't look anything like me or Akira-kun.. He's the one I love."

Fuji was baffled his mother had no idea she had a kid apparently and who was this Akira? He demanded, "Does the name Itachi Uchiha or Sasuke Uchiha mean anything to you!?"

She blinked twice and replied, "Who?"

* * *

BACK IN AKATSUKI: What kind of pain must he must be going through.. Naru thought. She went into the forest searching frantically for Fuji.

She wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to him. She had saw his familiar raven-black hair she shouted, "FUJI!"

The 15 year old turned around as well as the lady with him with flawless skin and long pink hair and jade eyes.. She froze it couldn't be.. She said with her voice shaking, "S-Sakura?"

the woman turned around to say, "Hey, who might you be?" Woah double take what just happened? She said, "Sakura! it's me remember Naru!! Naruto's child the one who you looked after in the village!"

Fuji said, "Naru, it's hopeless she doesn't even remember the two uchihas let alone me." Sakura said, "I'm a bit confused but obviously you guys are friends of mine if you know my name. You should come over for dinner Akira-kun would be pleased and so would Orochimaru-sama."

They both froze and Fuji said, "Orochimaru-sama!?" SHe just nodded and said, "Yep, he's my master you see. I'm getting married to Akira-kun soon."

Naru said incredously, "You can't get married!! You already like someone else!" Sakura sternly said, "I barely know you what can you say if I can't get married!"

* * *

"Naru-chan!! THERE YOU ARE!!" dediara called out. Naru's blonde hair was in a mess and her eyes were close to tears.

Fuji muttered, "You must understand someone erased your memories Mom."

Dediara screamed, "MOM!? Naru, this is! No way! Sakura-chan, where have you been all these years?" Sakura who was still lost and confused said, "I think you are getting me mixed with someone else because I don't recognize any of you guys."

A handsome guy with hazel eyes came out and said, "Sakura, I told you not to run off." Her eyes drifted off and mumbled, "Sorry Akira-kun."

Akira glared at the familiar looking tall looking blonde and the uchiha look a like. Sakura asked, "Akira-kun, do I know these people and I just don't remember?"

His hazel eyes locked onto her emerald eyes and shook his head, "No, you do not know these people at all." "You fifthly liar!! She is already with someone and Fuji is her only child!!" She protested.

She already had 4 kunais and 3 shurkiens at hand. Ready to murder this guy right then and there. Dediara held her and whispered, "Calm down, Naru-chan.. She needs to find the truth on her own.. We can't force it on her."

"It's okay Naru-chan. Next time..." Fuji mumbled softly. The three of them watch Sakura walk away with the one who was named Akira. Fuji's eyes lowered as Naru had to try to contain herself.

Dediara led the two back into the akatsuki hideout and he said, "I'll help you guys." Naru smiled sadly and said, "Thanks Dediara." Fuji thought just what did this so called Akira and Orochimaru do to his mother?

* * *

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: "She saw them!" Orochimaru yelled. Akira in a calm manner said, "Yea, but even after seeing her child nothing happened. She didn't remember a thing.. It's okay." "If she remembers something it will be your head! go check on her!" He screamed. Akira entered sakura's bedroom to find it empty.. Oooh crap.

Please review thanks Narutofan462


	5. Itachi Uchiha's arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO!

**Author's NOTE:** Hey you guys!! I finally updated the sequel!! thanks for all the support!! i'll update this story once I get 13 reviews.. Promises story only needs 3 or 4 more reviews for me to update.. **Please Review!!**

"Don't go outside in the forest again! understand sakura-chan, we don't want you to get hurt." Akira sternly said. "I'm sorry Akira-kun, it's just..I haven't been with you in a long time."

She softly said. Their lips softly touched each other when she whispered by accident, "Uchiha.." as she suddenly felt a sense of familiarity. He pushed her away and said, "Don't listen to those crazy people. They know nothing but you name."

She said, "I know Akira, I'm sorry." She went into her bedroom longing to meet the Uchiha who stole her heart. What she didn't know that two of them both did. "How did you let this happen!" orochimaru yelled. "It's fine she hasn't remembered a thing after meeting her only son."

* * *

She gasped hearing the news. Had they been lying to her all these years?! She continued to listen. "You better make sure she doesn't learn the truth or it'll be your head!"

Without another word the pink haired lady took off to search for the truth. Something had been missing from her life was this so called Uchiha involved? She thought quickly as she ran to that one place she knew of.

Akira shut the door and grumbled, "That damn orochimaru. Always breathing down my neck." He slowly opened sakura's bedroom door to see no one there.. Ooohh crap..

BACK TO THE AKASTUKI HIDEOUT: "Naru, we'll go get her later this evening okay?" Dediara said. Naru's sad face had been tormenting many members of the akatsuki.

Fuji was still outside staring at the spot his mother was standing hours before. What had happened to her? Why couldn't she remember a thing about the past?

Pink hair suddenly appeared in front of his eyes. His mother with the unique green eyes came running towards him with a flushed face. She smiled and pushed her hair back and said, "Hey." He was too shocked to say a word. She smiled and said, "I'm willing to listen to what you guys have to say."

Dediara had walked outside to see Fuji speaking to Sakura. "Naru! get out here!! sakura's here!" A grin found it's way to Naru's lips. Sakura looked at the blonde and said, "You're Naru correct?"

* * *

She nodded. What was Naru to do tell her the whole truth?? Even if she told her she could only hope to believe it was all true and wouldn't be the same Sakura-chan everyone knew and loved.

They needed one of the two uchihas.. To trigger her memories to come back before it was too late. If she only knew where Itachi-kun or Sasuke-teme was these days...Naru pondered how did that story go again how itachi and sakura met?

_Flashback: "It was pretty silly I was sent to get information about the akastuki and kill them all. I was sent as an assistant and to get silly itachi's attention I wore a short skirt and a short sleeve t-shirt with a lollipop in my mouth for allure as he walked through the door of his office. I believe I got his attention." Sakura chuckled. _

Sakura looked at Naru curious and asked, "Is something wrong Naru?" Naru shook her head.

Sasori asked,"Is everything going smoothly?" "Yea, Sakura-chan.. has finally arrived." Dediara added. Sasori sighed, "Don't tell me you're going to try to hit on her again.."

Dediara smiled innocently, "Who knows I just might.. Itachi-sama isn't here is he." Dediara slowly walked and Sasori thought what a werido. He opened the door to see Sakura-chan more dazed than ever. How cute. Dediara suggested," Why don't you talk to Fuji for awhile while I talk to sakura-chan?" Naru said, "Umm.. Okay, Sakura i'll be right back I have to talk to Fuji."

Sakura said calmly, "Fuji..is that your boyfriend?" She almost fell over.. Naru stuttered, "W-What!?" Sakura said, "Isn't that right? Fuji-kun and Naru-chan are.."

Showing naru she put her pinky up meaning boyfriend/girlfriend. Naru turned red and said, "NO! He's your son!" Sakura said, "It's totally fine if you like him. He's pretty hot i can't believe he's my kid."

Naru said, "Sakura, you just called your own son hot.." She sweat dropped and grinned, "I am not going to lie. He is." Fuji ran in and said, "You called Naru-chan?"

She said, "Umm.. Fuji.. yea.. Explain to your mom our relationship here." Fuji said, "Ummm.. yea.. we're pretty close.. We are like brother and sister and have always been there for each other." Using the same lines that Naru said to him.

* * *

He knew the truth they would be nothing more than just brother and sister. Sakura said, "No, you guys are a whole lot more than just that.. I can tell. You guys have something between you guys." Fuji and Naru both looked to the ground shyly.

She said, "Whatever, anyways I'm just glad to get away from those liars!" Naru said, "What did they tell you?"

Sakura sighed and said, "I've been there as long as I can remember and Akira was so kind to me.. now to find out they have been lying to me." Sakura was lost.. She thought she knew everything about her life but, Fuji her son? A certain Uchiha that she loved with all her heart.. this was all foreign to her..

But somehow she knew she could trust these two kids.

CLOSE TO THE AKASTUKI HIDEOUT- A raven-haired was running in the forest he whispered, "I've looked everywhere.. except..no.. she wouldn't be.." Before thinking any further he turned towards his old akastuki hideout..

Naru whispered, "Dediara, do you feel that?" Dediara nodded the familiar sense of charka.. Naru grinned. She said, "He's coming back isn't he.." Dediara said, "Yup, he'll probably murder sasori and I for not telling him she was here."

Naru said, "Don't worry he won't. I'm here and he has a soft spot for me." She smiled. Sasori said, "Itachi-sama, is coming back!" Naru said, "Yep, we know. I'm so happy! I missed him."

Sasori smirked, "Dediara, now you can't make your move on Sakura-chan because he'll kill you personally now." "So, I was right huh?" Sakura smiled. Fuji had blush creeping onto his face. He mumbled, "Yea.." Sakura said, "Tell her you like her before it's too late Fuji!"

Fuji said, "It's not that easy.. we already have a relationship.. as brother and sister.. which is a really strong bond. I can't break that.. and what if she doesn't like me.. things would be werid then."

Sakura said, "You better do something before Naru falls for someone else.. not knowing you liked her the whole time." Fuji sighed, "I guess so." Sakura grinned mischievously and said, "I'll help you with her.." Fuji turned a shade of pink and mumbled, "Thanks."

* * *

Naru rushed towards Sakura and excitedly said, "S-Sakura, do you have other clothes with you?" She looked at Naru curiously and nodded. She looked through her bag and said, "Ah ha!" Fuji said, "What is it?" She said, "Sakura, you have a short skirt and T-shirt in here what is that for?"

Sakura said, "Nothing, It was something that Akira found me in years ago." Naru said, "Do you think it'll still fit you?" Sakura said, "probably not.." Naru said, "Stay right here." She dashed out the door and there came Dediara.

He smirked and greeted her, "Hey Sakura-chan." She looked at him and she said, "Do I know you?" leaving poor dediara broken up inside. Sakura confused said, "Umm.. what happened to him?" Sasori said, "Don't mind him.. he's just crying because his dreams will never come true."

Sakura smiled, "What dream would that be Dediara-san?" Dediara just turned red. Naru came running back, "S-Sakura, you wanted a way for you to remember some of your memories right?"

She simply nodded. Naru threw some clothes at her and said, "Go wear this, go to the office labeled itachi's office and sit in one of the chairs and here a lollipop." She slowly said, "Ookay.."

Naru said, "You'll figure this out later just listen to me right now! Hurry go!" As Sakura dashed to go change.. Fuji said, "Is something going on that you're not telling me about?" She winked and said, "You can't feel it can you? Well, you've never sensed his charka before so it makes sense.."

Fuji yelled, "Who!?" Naru slowly smiled, "Itachi Uchiha." BACK TO SAKURA- Sakura looked at the mirror at herself.. Short skirt..pink shirt.. She was red..she never wore anything like this even with Akira-kun.. let alone any guy..

* * *

She went through the many hallways to find finally.. Itachi Uchiha's office.. It had two chairs on the side with a desk with a nice chair. She sat in one of the chairs.. was she forgetting anything? _"Here a lollipop." _She took it out of her pocket and pondered a lollipop.. what in the world was she supposed to do with it?

She took the wrapper off that revealed the red color that caught her attention immediately.. She began sucking right away.. Possibly a guy would view it as using..allure..

MEANWHILE- A handsome raven haired finally appeared near the Akatsuki old hideout.. "this place sure brings back memories." He muttered. He removed his hood that showed his red ruby sharingan eyes.. He smirked.. The woman he was looking for was here for sure.. that familiar charka..

He opened the door to see a blonde woman in her 20s with bright blue eyes.. He was stunned were the akatsuki group suddenly hiring girls now!? The woman smiled at him and hugged him, "I missed you so much Itachi-kun."

He mumbled, "I-Itachi-kun?" only two people called him that.. sakura and.. NO WAY! His eyes widened,"N-Naru?" She was jumping up and down and said, "You remembered me I'm so overjoyed!!"

Itachi said, "You've certainly grown up a lot.. Still bright and cheerful as ever. Don't tell me you've had over 100 boyfriends.. You just start listening them and I'll find them and kill them." Naru laughed, "Actually, Itachi-kun.. I haven't had a boyfriend at all."

Itachi shocked at the news said, "Really? Why?" Suddenly Dediara runs and jumps onto Itachi and yells, "Itachi-sama! itachi-sama!! you're finally back you're finally back!! We missed you so much."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and pushed him off and said, "Get off! I hope you guys haven't been harassing poor Naru-chan here! if you have been.." He shot them the famous uchiha glare and Dediara said, "of course not.. never never! Naru-chan tell itachi-sama that we're just friends before he kills me!"

* * *

Naru chuckled and said, "Itachi-kun, Dediara-san and I are just friends.. He's been helping me a lot... She lowered her eyes and mumbled, "To answer your question.. I haven't had a boyfriend because I've been too focused on being a ninja.. Also now I'm the hokage's daughter so, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Hey, Naru-chan! there you are!" A familiar voice said. Naru smiled instantly and said, "Fuji!" She hugged him immediately and said, "Fuji, this is Itachi Uchiha."

Fuji looked at him.. pretty much same features as him.. No wonder Naru said before that she looked like him.. Naru said, "Before you guys talk and all Itachi-kun, go to your old office.. I have a present for you there."

Itachi smirked, "Whatever you say." Itachi was amazed how little Naru-chan had grown up so quickly.. He finally reached his old office.. He suddenly felt very nostalgic..

Many memories come just this very place... He opened the door to see a woman with a short skirt...with a pink shirt that complimented her long hair..

Her emerald eyes that smile..The lollipop that was still in her mouth.. Deja Vu all over again.. Except they were much older.. She had grown more beautiful over the years if that was ever possible..

Her eyes locked onto his and her face grew into an confused expression and

asked, "Do I know you?"

* * *

**PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**: All he wanted to know is how messed with her memory and to kill that person immediately.. Poor Sakura-chan.. not being able to remember anything.. I guess I'll have to make her fall in love with me all over again. What made sakura attracted to him anyways??

Please review!! I'll update this story when I get **13 reviews**!! Narutofan462


	6. Who are you?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

**Authors Note**:I finally reached the number of reviews I asked for!! thanks for all the support and reviews it really means a lot to me!! I'll be updating the sequel not until after break I'm sorry forgive me!!! But you guys will get a little christmas present from me soon before break begins.. a new story of mine.. I will update promises once I get 3 or 4 more reviews!! so hurry if you guys want me to update that before christmas break!! thanks!! narutofan462

* * *

_"Do I know you?" _

Those words replayed in the Uchiha's mind.. This was a joke right? I mean hello this was the person that she was ordered to kill many years ago.. the one who had to choose between him and his foolish little brother.

His cool expression that he usually wore was nowhere to be found. He was just couldn't believe what he was hearing.. He said, "Sakura, do you really not know who I am?" Her emerald eyes shined and said, "I'm sure, because I would remember if I met someone as hot as you.." He simply smirked this girl hadn't changed at all had she...

Naru ran to find Itachi and Sakura talking.. It was like old times again..only she couldn't remember a thing... sigh... Itachi was already glaring.. he must be pissed..Naru nervously said, "Hey..Sakura..Itachi.."

Sakura smiled and said, "Naru! right?" She nodded. Itachi said, "What is wrong with her!? Why can't she remember anything!?" Naru said, "ehhh.. heheeh about that.." He said, "NARU!" Sakura softly said, "Don't punish this girl it's not her fault I'm like this..I just found recently that...the people that I've been stayed with me have been lying to me and erased my memories somehow..I can't believe akira-kun and Orochimaru-sama would do this to me."

* * *

Itachi yelled, "Orochimaru-sama!? Who is this Akira.. anyone important to me?" She sighed, "I thought he was my lover but, apparently he's not.. they've been messing with me for years trying to keep me from the two uchihas and my child..I'm so lostt.." Her saddened expression showed her pain and sorrow... Itachi said, "Don't worry, we'll figure out how to get your memory back and kill those bastards.."

She smiled slowly and said, "Thanks.. Itachi-san, I'm not sure if this important at all but, a second ago when you looked at me when I was in your office.. it felt like deja vu.."

He smirked...how could she forget their first meeting when they looked into each other's eyes.. Already meant to be from the beginning.. He said, "I'll explain everything to later on or.. maybe let you experience.. it."

She said, "I really do hope I remember.. itachi-san." So innocent.. Just like when they first met.. Later Sakura was kept in the same room she was put in years ago hoping she'd remember something.. Itachi said, "So, this has been the situation so far.."

* * *

Dediara nodded and said, "Yea, Naru came here a couple days ago when we came across Sakura..She and Fuji has been wanting to look for sakura and you for awhile now.." Itachi said, "Well, it wasn't like I could exactly just be where ever i want to be.. I had business to take care of." "So, do you have a plan Itachi-sama?" Dedaira asked.

He said, "Yes, I do.." Dediara smirked and said, "So, what is your idea Itachi-sama?" He just said, "You'll see.." Fuji said, "So, do you think she'll remember since Itachi is here?" Naru said, "She'll remember a whole faster that's a fact." Itachi just came back after putting sakura in her room. Naru said, "How is she?"

Itachi said, "She does have a sense of familiarity around us.. Like she said she sensed deja vu when she looked at me from my office." Naru squealed in delight, "Really!? That's fantastic!!" Itachi said, "Yea.." Naru said, "I almost forgot.. Itachi-kun this is Fuji.. Sakura's son." Itachi said, "Nice to meet you Fuji.."

* * *

Naru said, "Yea, my parents brought him up in Konoha since he was born.. we're super close now right Fuji?" Fuji said, "Yea, we are.. So What are we going to do about...my mom.." Itachi said, "Let her rest for a while and then we'll figure out what to do then okay Fuji?" He nodded.

Sasori said, "So, Itachi-sama are you going to come back to Akastuki?" Itachi firmly said, "No, I decline." Sasori said, "I understand you are thinking about Sakura's needs but, if she never remembers you what will you do?" He said, "I'll be with her forever whether she remembers me or not.. She will remember I know she will.. " Sasori said, "Even when she does, why would that stop you from coming back to Akastuki.. " Itachi threw him a glare and said, "Enough with questions already.."

He angrily left the room. In the other room Naru, Fuji and Dediara were talking.. Naru sighed, "I hope she remembers.." Dediara said, "fifty bucks says that itachi will go crazy in 2 weeks that she doesn't remember..."

Naru said, "Don't say that.. I mean for someone that you really love forget you that's really sad.." She quietly left the room alone. Fuji narrowed his eyes at dediara. "What! I didn't say anything!" Dediara said innocently. Naru looked up and saw a cherry blossom tree outside..

She slowly took off her hair tie..letting her long blonde hair touch her shoulders.. Tears came down her perfect face.. How sad Itachi must be feeling.. She knew that it would hard to find sakura and Itachi.. but now she was glad she found them but, the fact sakura had lost her memory and had no idea who itachi, her own son fuji, or herself were.. that made things soo complicated..

* * *

She needed someone to be by her side to comfort her.. "Naru, are you alright?" A familiar voice called out. She turned to see a worried Fuji. She smiled he always worried about her.. He was very kind..

_Flashback- "Oh my god.. look who's coming." Her friend Nami said who was 2 years younger than her. Naru turned and said, "It's just Fuji!" She smiled and said, "hey Fuji!" _

_Fuji waved and kept walking. Nami who was red said, "He's so hot! Why aren't you with him?" Naru chuckled, "he's like my brother I can't think of him that way.." _

_Nami said, "But, it's really hard to find a guy like that with such good qualities.. I mean Fuji is hot, intelligent, kind, down-to-earth, skilled, strong, and simply cute." She smiled and said, "Yea, I guess he does have good qualities..but, it's not ..like i can think of him any other way.. he is like a brother to me." _

_Nami said, "A guy like that is hard to come across if you don't want him let me have him.." Nami's eyes turned into hearts and said, "I'm totally in love with him.." She smirked and was reminded again that her best friend was Fuji Uchiha's #1 fan. Naru said, "it's helpless, fuji has many fangirls but, turns them all down...since..i don't know he doesn't care about love at the moment." _

_Nami said, "then, you convince him to go out with me...I mean if you guys are super close then..it should be easy.." Next day-"I convinced him, he'll go out with you tomorrow." She squealed, "Thanks Naru!" After the date: "He's soo amazing..though he doesn't like him.. i can tell he is deeply in love with another girl." _

_Her eyes shot up and said, "What!? Who!?" Nami cracked a grin and said in a sarcastic tone, "Is Naru jealous? Does she want hot Fuji for herself?" Naru turned red and said, "Of course not, I'm just curious..So who is it?" _

_She grinned, "I don't know but, a woman can tell..he's in love.." Naru spent weeks trying to figure out who the girl could possibly be and just came to the conclusion that Nami was just teasing her and fuji didn't like anyone.. _

_what she didn't know was fuji was simply smitten over naru herself.. _

* * *

Present time- "Fuji.." she softly said. He repeated, "Are you alright?" She said, "Yea, sorry for about all this trouble." Fuji said, "No trouble at all..I mean afterall if it wasn't for you and your family where would I be?" She laughed and said, "It was destiny that I would be the one to find sakura's child..afterall I wanted to be closet to her..since dad and mom already were pretty close to her.."

He said, "yea.." She softly said, "This is a silly question but.. Fuji.. what would you say if I said.. I Lo-." "what you guys doing here?" Itachi said. Naru and Fuji were nervous around him. Naru quickly changed the subject and said, "So, how is sakura doing?" Itachi flatly said, "She's fine..I already have a plan."

Naru and Fuji curiously looked at the mysterious Uchiha and wondered what his plan could possibly be..

* * *

PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER- Naru smiled, "So, that's how you're going to do it ehh Itachi-kun!" He said, "That's the only way..By the way what were you talking about with Fuji before?" She said, "Nothing,it's nothing.." She avoided eye-contact with Itachi sternly said, " Naru." She said, "Seriously.. it's nothing.. it's just.. I care about him a lot and.." Dediara interrupted them and said, "Dinner is ready." Itachi threw a glare at dediara. dediara said, "Sorry was I interrupting something?" Itachi just too annoyed said, "Yes!" he left. Naru said, "Thanks you saved me.. I didn't want to tell him I loved fuji he would kill him! He's often over-protective!"

Please Review!! thanks! Narutofan462


	7. Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NARUTO!

**Author's NOTE:** Hey you guys!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!! Been quite busy please review!! Check my profile for when I'll update my other stories! Thanks for all the support!

The pink haired kunochi walked outside on the bright morning. Her memory was still as hazy as ever. That guy thought.. he seemed so familiar.. Itachi Uchiha..

Fuji walked outside to see his mother dazed and confused. He said, "Good Morning mom." She said, "Morning Fuji." He sat by her and said, "Your memory any better?" Her gaze fell to the floor and shook her head. He said, "Don't worry it'll all be okay."

She said, "Thank you my son." She hugged him tightly.. The mother that he had desired to meet since he was born was right in front of him now.. She was everything that he thought she would be.. Nice, beautiful, caring, loving, and amazing..

She said, "Is I-Itachi-san up yet?" Fuji said, "Nope." She said, "oohh. I wanted to talk to him for a while.." "Good morning everybody!!" Naru called out. Her hair was in two braids and she spotted Fuji and sakura and said, "Hey guys!"

She ran over there and she smiled, "So, Sakura do you remember anything yet?" She shook her head, "Sorry no." Sakura said, "Excuse me I'm going to make some coffee be right back." As she left an awkward silence filled the air. The last time they were like this Naru was going to confess..

Fuji said, "Well I'll go help my mom." He left as Naru helplessly watched him walk away.. She couldn't even get that word to pass her lips.. Love..

* * *

She did love him a lot.. It took her best friend to point out the good qualities in him.. and his impressive ninja skills for her to realize..

He always was there for her and helped her throughout everything she went through..

Maybe she never admitted it but she was a little jealous that he always had fan-girls following him..

Itachi had woken up to see Naru in braids looking depressed. He walked over and said, "What's wrong Naru-chan?" She turned a bit red and said, "N-Nothing, Itachi-kun." Itachi smirked she was sure stubborn like sakura..

"Naru-chan, are you going to tell me?" She looked down and said, "I'm in love with someone Itachi-kun.. I have no idea what to do.. Does he even love me back or feel the same!?" Itachi said, "Calm down Naru-chan.. If he doesn't love you he's a fool."

She said, "That's the thing he's not! I love fuji!" Itachi sternly looked at her and she just realized what she said. He said, "You love who now?"

Naru began to stammer, "No one! Nothing I'm delirious! I stayed outside all night I think I'm sick.. cough." Itachi looked at her and said, "If you really love him you better tell him soon before he finds someone else."

* * *

Her blue eyes widened and she said, "You don't mind?" He said, "No, I don't.. Actually i was thinking about the time I fell in love with sakura.. Nothing matters when you're in love with some one.. nothing can stop you.."

She smiled and said, "Itachi-kun, I'm starting to get the feeling why sakura loved you so much." He just smiled. Sakura quietly said, "Umm.. Ohayo Itachi-san." He turned around to see his Sakura in her pjs looking so cute and nervous. He said, "Ohayo, Sakura-chan."

She turned faintly pink and had a cup of coffee at hand and she said, "So, what are we going to do today?" Itachi said, "How about I take you to breakfast out? Would you like that sakura-chan?" She nodded.

Fuji looked curiously at Itachi wonder what he was planning. Itachi continued, "Naru, go help her choose out what to wear."

He winked at her and she smiled even wider and said, "Right, come on let's go! I'll help you choose the cutest outfit." As they left Fuji said, "Itachi, what are you planning?" Itachi said, "You'll see."

"Are you sure I should be wearing a dress?" Sakura asked. Naru smiled, "it looks great on you.. it matches your eyes." Naru passed some red bold lipstick towards Sakura as she began to apply she asked, "Is there another Uchiha I know of?"

Naru's expression darkened and mumbled, "Yes." She asked, "Where is he and what is his name?" "Sasuke Uchiha and I have no idea where that bastard is." She said in disgust. Sakura decided not to ask anymore about this "sasuke".

* * *

She looked at herself in the mirror it was her in a short green dress with her hair down. Naru said, "You look perfect but something is missing..." She looked inside and said, "Aha! there that's it." She dusted off the pink umbrella there and handed it to her.

Sakura questioned, "An umbrella.. it's not raining Naru-chan." Naru just smiled, "I know but, you might need it." Naru looked around to find the picture of young sakura and Itachi together.. she smiled.. Fuji said, "Hey, Itachi there's been something I've been meaning to ask you.." Itachi turned around to Fuji and looked at him, "Yes?"

Fuji sternly looked at him and asked, "Are you my father?" His onyx eyes were staring back at Itachi's.. Before Itachi could respond Naru chimed, "Itachi-kun, Sakura is ready.." Naru led her Sakura in and Itachi's eyes widened.

Sakura in a short green dress and two green hairclips in her hair.. Her long legs were in green high heels. Her hair was long which made her look even more beautiful.. She turned red and said, "Hello Itachi-san."

Itachi said, "You look perfect Sakura-chan." He held her hand as they walked to the breakfast place.. He smirked everything about her was the same except her beauty seemed to grown with each passing year he hadn't seen her. She asked, "Itachi-san, who is Sasuke?" Itachi stopped and said, "What?" Sakura repeated, "Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi said, "My little brother.."

sakura looked down and said, "I'm sorry I asked about him.. Naru seemed pretty tense when I asked about him.. Is he bad?" Itachi looked at her.. This cherry blossom beauty didn't remember the pain his little brother made her go through.. He explained, "He put you through a lot of pain.. he left you even though you adored him but, he ignored you and threw you glares and eventually betrayed you. Then.. you fell in love with me."

* * *

Sakura looked up at the handsome raven-haired and said, "S-Sasuke..Uchiha.. was he possibly on the same team as me when we were younger?" He simply smirked her memory was slowly returning. Back where Fuji and Naru were.. Naru said, "I hope everything goes well with them.."

Fuji said, "I'm sure it will you made her dress the same way like in the picture." Naru said, "Yep! They're meant to be." Fuji said, "I asked Itachi if he was my dad but, he didn't get to give me an answer since you came in." Naru looked downwards and said, "I'm sorry." Fuji said, "It's okay.. before you wanted to tell me something what was it?"

Time seemed to slow down at this moment as cherry blossoms blew in the wind.. He caught one and said, "what was it Naru-chan?"

Naru seemed to lose her words.. the strong ANBU leader was weak to her knees when it came to Fuji..

Naru turned red but only said, "Nothing, never mind Fuji-kun."

_Inner Naru- If you don't tell him soon he'll fall in love with someone else don't be so weak!_

**Somewhere near Orochimaru's hideout..**

Sasuke, who had just arrived at Orochimaru's hide-out because he sensed a familiar sense of charka there. Orochimaru told him that he'd tell him everything if he does what he asks and helps him with the killing a couple of people.

Of course he agreed. "Sasuke-kun, if you keep looking like that I might have to eat you up." Orochimaru said. Sasuke who was just scanning the forest for anything strange.. Thought he felt something familiar he decided to let it go..

He would check it out when Orochimaru wasn't there. Kabuto came and said, "Orochimaru-sama, lunch is ready.." He looked towards the attractive Uchiha who was now in his late 20s and said, "I have already chosen my lunch.."

He came closer to Sasuke using his fingers to outline his perfect lips. Sasuke turned around and glared, "If you don't cut it out I'll kill you!"

Sasuke has grown up quite a bit.. Strong enough to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto for sure.. but he still needed them..

Sasuke felt her presence.. Sakura.. He needed to see her again.. Her smiling face and comfort..

**Konoha Village**

"You're all here because my daughter Naru Uzuamki is missing! So is Fuji Uchiha! Your mission is to find them immediately..Got it!?" Naruto said. At least 15 jounin nodded, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

Hinata who stood by him, "they'll be fine, Naruto-kun.. they're strong.." Naruto narrowed his eyes, "I know but, I'm having a bad feeling that something is going to happen." Neji came running in with tenten. Neji said, "Naru has gone missing!?"

Hinata nodded. tenten said, "Is there anything we can do to help?" Naruto said, "We've already sent 15 jounin but, if they don't results in 2 days can you guys get another team ready to go immediately?" Neji said, "Hai, Hokage-sama." Tenten ran after him..

Afterall even thought he hated taking care of kids he truly cared about Naru Uzumaki.. She was kind, loyal, loving and strong.. Why would she suddenly up and leave? Neji knocked on the door.

Ino answered and said, "Neji! tenten! what are you guys doing here?" Neji said, "Naru and Fuji are missing!" Ino gasped, "That's horrible is there anything we can do?"

Tenten said, "Get your husband and you ready to leave soon." She nodded I'll call the others. Neji nodded, "Good we need to hurry though."

**

* * *

**

A waiter said, "welcome! Come on in!" He seated Fuji and Naru at the table filled with tulips and Sakura and Itachi obviously got the one with cherry blossom tree. Sakura said, "This place is so gorgeous!" Itachi said, "Thought you'd like it.."

Sakura said, "Itachi-san, you are spoiling me." Itachi said, "Nothing is too good for you." Sakura picked up her chopsticks and they began eating noodles.. Later on sakura said, "Itachi-san, do you want to go for a walk around the garden?"

He nodded. She said, "Look roses, lilies, and jasmine." She tripped on a tree branch and turned around..When a clumsy waiter bumped into him.. Sakura looked up at those onyx eyes and somehow she knew it was coming.. there is was.. His lips touched hers briefly... He helped her up and she stood in shock..

Rage overwhelmed her and she took her umbrella and knew why naru gave it to her.. she wacked him with it and said, "How dare you!" Itachi smirked and said, "I expected that but, that's good you remember don't you?" She said, "we came here for our first date? and you took advantage of me and I wacked you?"

* * *

He smirked, "Pretty much.." Sakura said, "How can we be in love if you stole a kiss from me when we barely knew each other." Itachi said, "That's a question you have to answer on your own my dear."

She said, "I hate you I want to know!!" He just stuck his tongue and smirked, "Yep, i know that." BACK WITH NARU & Fuji- Naru who was constantly watching Itachi and Sakura hoping everything was going smoothly. Fuji looked at Naru and asked, "Naru-chan, are you okay? You seem very nervous."

Naru said, "N-No, I'm perfectly fine..yea.." Fuji moved closer towards her and kissed her forehead and said, "Whatever is going on remember I'll always be there for you okay Naru-chan?"

He walked away on that note and watched his mother look at itachi with those eyes he knew.. She loved him and just needed to remember it.

Itachi Uchiha, an S-Class Criminal who killed his whole clan fell in love and wanted nothing more but, for his girl to remember him.

Her face was completely red he had just kissed her forehead like the old days but, he hasn't done that since they were like 10 years old. the lines came to haunt her, "_I'll always be there for you okay?" _What was wrong with her?

She was the strongest girl who became ANBU Captain when she was 17 years old and one look from Fuji Uchiha and she'd melt, lose her words and butterflies would occupy her stomach.

She truly wanted to tell Fuji she loved him before it was too late but, she didn't want to bother him with that when they were focusing on helping Sakura remembering their past. She knew he was the one too it was just like Sakura said all those years ago..

* * *

Flashback- Five year old Naru looked at Sakura with curious eyes and asked, "How did you know Itachi-kun was the one?" She sighed and said, "Since the moment I met him.. No amount of training could prepare me for him.. I'd blush and smile constantly and knew in my heart I could never kill him.

_I knew I was born to be with him forever.. Those onyx eyes and raven-black hair of his and witty remarks. I always got jealous when girls looked at him and wanted him for myself I was selfish what can I say? I miss him so much." _

_Naru looked up at her and said, "I bet Itachi-kun, misses you too Sakura." Sakura smiled and whispered, "Itachi-kun.." _

Present- Naru was amazed by Sakura's love for Itachi-kun and desired a love like that.. Maybe she was crazy but, she was in love with Fuji Uchiha.. She walked through the garden and screamed, "Fuji! Fuji! Where are you?"

"Looking for me Naru-chan?" Handsome Fuji replied. She smiled and said, "Yea, I was." He said, "Are you okay Naru-chan?" The wind blew between them with her long blonde hair moving back and forth she said, "F-Fuji-kun, there is something I have to tell you."

Fuji said, "What is it Naru-chan?" His onyx eyes filled with curiosity then Sakura yelled from the entrance, "Fuji! Naru! It's time to go! Hurry come here!" Fuji said, "Well, let's go Naru-chan.."

Naru grabbed his wrist and said, "Wait, Fuji-kun.. I love you." Fuji completely shocked said, "What?" Naru turned red and confidently said, " I love you Fuji-kun and I know we've been like brother and sister for a long time and this is a bit of a shocker.. but, I rea-."

Fuji held Naru and whispered, "You talk too much." Then captured her lips and everything seemed to fade away the only two people in the world were those two. Naru blushed and smiled, "Fuji-kun, I'm so glad."

* * *

Fuji hugged her and said, "I've loved you all along." They linked hands and sakura said, "so, what happened right now?" Itachi said, "Its love. simply love." "This is soo beautiful." A voice said. Dediara who had followed them with Sasori was crying and said, "Naru, has revealed her true feelings for Fuji and they are together."

Sasori yelled, "Dediara, wasn't there a reason we followed them information give it to itachi-sama!!" Dediara said, "Right, Itachi-sama we might be in trouble soon."

Naru looked curiously at Dediara and said, "Dediara, what's wrong?" Fuji who was beside her looked interested as well he said grimly, " Your brother Uchiha Sasuke is near."

Naru gasped and Itachi was just plain pissed. Just when things were going smoothly his trouble-some brother had to come of course..

* * *

**Preview for the Next Chapter**- Everyone was sleeping at the Akastuki hideout except Sakura Haruno she seemed to have trouble going to bed. She had uncovered a couple of memories Uchiha Sasuke was her teammate and Naru's father Naruto Uzumaki was her other teammate, she was assigned a mission to kill Itachi Uchiha who she fell in love with, and how she wacked itachi with an umbrella. She brushed her long pink hair and sat on the outside porch drinking some hot coca.

"Nice Evening isn't it..Sakura-chan?" A voice said. She turned to see a guy with onyx eyes like Itachi and raven-black hair.. The word slipped her lips, "S-Sasuke-kun?" He smirked and said, "I finally found you."

Please Review!! Narutofan462


	8. Uchiha Sasuke Returns

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! If I did Sasuke would be long dead..

Author's Note- Hey you guys!! Happy St. Patrick's day! Hope you enjoy this update! I won't update this story until I get 70 reviews! I'll be working on my other stories! Sorry, I have been neglecting my other stories I'll do those right away once the inspiration comes.. Narutofan462

* * *

Sakura asked, "Uchiha Sasuke, as in my old teammate?" All heads turned to her and Fuji answered, "Yea, mom that's him." Naru narrowed her eyes, "If he interferes again I will surely kill him." Dediara and Sasori looked at Itachi seeing how he was taking the news. 

Itachi seemed beyond pissed.. He grabbed Sakura's hand and said, "Let's go back." The walk back to the Akastuki hideout was dead silence.. An aura of awkwardness filled the air. Fuji looked at Naru who seemed beyond mad that Sasuke decided to return at this very moment. "Naru." He called out. She turned to him and said, "Yea?" He asked, "What will we do if he returns?"

Naru sternly said, "We'll have to kill him because he only has one motive. He wants to steal Haruno Sakura away and once he finds out that she doesn't remember anything he'll brainwash her!" Sasori who was speaking to Dediara at the side continued, "Uchiha Sasuke, is he the father of Fuji Uchiha?" Dediara said, "I hope not because it would be so freaking awesome if Itachi and Sakura were married."

Sasori chuckled, "Itachi-sama, doesn't seem like the marrying type.. she has no wedding ring on her finger therefore they didn't get married." Dediara said, "Oh, damn!" Sakura, was with Itachi who was pulling her faster towards the hideout. "I-Itachi, are you scared?" She tentatively asked.

He stopped and gazed at the young woman and combed her hair with his fingers and said, "I just don't want you to get hurt anymore especially what happened before." Sakura who was turning red due to their closeness said, "I-Itachi-san." His onyx eyes and raven-hair drew her in towards him.. Especially his over-protectiveness nature and his way of talking.

He had cornered her to a wall and put a hand over her head and his hand found its way to her lips. "I love you Sakura-chan, I don't want anything to happen to do if something did I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

Their lips met into a blissful kiss and she let it happen. His sincere words it seemed that they used to be so in love before she forgot all of it. Finally they reached the hideout and he kissed her head and said, "Go rest for a bit, I'll send Dediara to make your lunch.. Just relax." 

Sakura nodded and started heading to her room suddenly she turned around to look at Itachi talking to Dediara telling him to make the best lunch ever for her. She just smiled Somehow; she knew she could trust this guy and he did love her a lot.

She continued down to her room and laid in her bed.. Itachi-san..Itachi-san.. Itachi-kun.. the word seemed to easily slip past her lips. "Dediara, get over here!" itachi yelled. Dediara came straight away and said, "Hai, Itachi-sama! What do you want?" Itachi said, "Sakura, is in her room go make the best lunch you can ever make."

Dediara said, "Hai!" "You better not screw up like last time." Sasori joked. Naru who came holding Fuji's hand said, "I'll help you Dediara!" "Really Naru-chan? that would be so helpful." Dediara was pretending to cry being so grateful. As the rest of them headed to the kitchen it left Fuji and Itachi alone.

"So, what you going to do about your brother coming?" Fuji asked. "I'll simply kill him if he gets in the way again." He bluntly stated. Fuji said, "It seems she remembers some things.. I think she trusts you." "Yea, she does. If she doesn't get her memory back I don't know what I will do.." He sadly said.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke whereabouts. 

Orochimaru and Kabuto had went back to their hideout when sasuke lied saying he need to train more. He'd surely see her again... Her presence made everything right again. He got his weapons out and started following the sense of her charka.

It wouldn't be long they would be reunited by evening for sure.. He smirked, "Sakura, I will be there just you wait."

Konoha Village

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata asked. "H-Hinata, our only child is missing along with Sakura's only child.. Sakura will surely kill me once she returns losing her child like this." Naruto said. "Naruto-kun, you always tend to forget Fuji and Naru aren't 10 anymore they're strong. Naru has been a captain for ANBU for years and Fuji had just started being captain.."

"Hokage-sama!" a voice said. They turned around to see Konohamaru. "K-Konohamaru, what's wrong?" he asked. Konohamaru said, "I just wanted to know for the next team going to look for your daughter could I go along with Moegi?" Naruto smirked, "So, you're finally engaged are you?"

Konohamaru who was red said, "Hai." Moegi showed up and said, "Hokage-sama, I'd like to invite you our wedding which is going to be 3 months for now." He said, "We'd love to come Konohamaru..Moegi.."

Moegi is pretty tall now her orange hair she let down and straightened which Konohmaru admitted made him think about her than more than just a friend. Neji and Tenten came in and Neji said, "Hokage-sama, those jounin haven't returned yet shall we leave?"

"We're leaving first thing in the morning." He said. They all said, "Understood." As they left his office hinata whispered, "You haven't told them your plan have you Naruto-kun."

He shook his head and said, "They wouldn't approve of it and I don't have time for that.. I have to save Naru-chan and Fuji." Hinata hugged him closer and said, "I love you Naruto-kun." He smiled and kissed her lips and said, "I love you as well Hinata-chan."

* * *

Lunch time 

Sakura found a photo which looked like herself in the outfit she had wore today.. Well it looked closely like it.. A pink umbrella, A green dress, and a smiling girl clutching Itachi's arms. Itachi and her were happy it looked like. She turned over the picture and read the note. Her handwriting as well was there Our date Love you lots I'll miss you Sakura Haruno.

Pieces of memories were coming together and she finally saw some of it. _Flashback- She would make him fall in love with her and she would become an ANBU and get all the information out of him. A voice said, "Looking in the mirror a little too much hmm Sakura?" She turned around and met the cool Itachi Uchiha with his black hair in a ponytail. She smirked and said, "Why were you enjoying yourself?" She had to win. Itachi said, "You wish Sakura i have better things to do. So did you alphabetize them?"_

_She smiled and said, "Of course I did." She handed the files over to Itachi Uchiha and she said, "I found a very interesting file on your brother Sasuke Uchiha what's up with him?" His eyes looked at her dangerously and turned red into sharingan and he said, "My brother is none of your concern either unless you want to date him. A helpless girl like you would get killed from him."_

_I said, "Your brother looks kind of cute in this picture..Is he single?" Itachi looked seriously annoyed and threw a kunai knife that missed her by 1 cm. Her back was to the wall and Itachi reached for the kunai knive and was so close to her._

_He whispered in her ear, "If you wish to live while you do your job best not mention my brother. Got it Sakura?" He was petting her hair. She nodded._

_He left and she thought who does he think he is? He was indeed dangerous and mysterious. Just like sasuke was but somehow something was different it made him slightly appealing._

* * *

Present.. Her eyes widened.. So that was it.. It was her mission to seduce Itachi Uchiha. His brother Uchiha Sasuke a teammate that betrayed her and broke her heart. As she put these memories in place someone rapped at the door. "Sakura-san, It's me Dediara! I have your lunch." Sakura said, "Come on in." As he opened the door he had all sorts of dishes laid out. Sakura asked, "Dediara, were you here when I came here for the first time? On my mission to seduce Itachi?" 

Dediara smirked, "Of course I was there, you looked so cute." She hesitantly asked, "S-Sasuke, was he here too?" Dediara looked at her confused face and sighed, "No, he wasn't but he came later on to try and kill his brother. Then you had to leave Itachi and went back to your village and then you met him again several years later and sasuke kidnapped you."

Sakura shocked said, "Why? Would would he do such a thing?" Dediara started putting the rice in the plate with some vegetables said, "Because, he wanted you.. He claimed that he loved you but, I just think it's because you were the one thing that he had that Itachi stole away." sakura picked up the plate and began eating and asked the final question, "Did I love him?"

Dediara who was uneasy now said, "Ehh, I'm not sure if I should answer that question.." Naru and Fuji who were at the doorway said, "Hey, Dediara.. We'll answer the question.. You can go Itachi is asking for you." Dediara ran quickly and yelled, "Itachi-sama!! Itachi-sama!!"

Naru chuckled, "So, you want to know if you loved Sasuke.." She nodded. "Yes, you did love him for a portion of your life when you were 12 years old.. Although he betrayed you and left the village and went to gain power.. He always rejected you so you began to move on slowly."

* * *

Fuji looked at his confused mother and felt awful about her memory loss. Her combed her pink locks of hair and came closer to Fuji and said, "You look so much like Itachi. A-Are you his son?" 

She came closer as her finger tips felt his raven hair and said, "I-If you are his son and I'm your mother.. Is itachi or your father or is it Sasuke?"

Naru put a lock of her blonde hair aside and truthfully said, "It's the reason Fuji and I came to look for Itachi to find the answer."

Where Itachi is..

"Itachi-sama! Itachi-sama I'm coming!!" Dediara called out. Itachi was beyond irradiated yelled, "What do you want!?" Dediara frozen in his tracks by Itachi's cold glare. He slowly said, "A-Ano, didn't you need me?" Itachi grew annoyed and said, "No, I don't need you! I have enough problems right now. Sakura can hardly remember anything, my brother decides to come to meet her again, and also you are annoying the hell out of me!"

Dediara cowered in fear and said, "I'm so sorry Itachi-sama!! What can I do to make it up to you?" Itachi sighed, "Never mind that.. What did Sakura talk about with you?" Dediara simply said, "Well, mostly about her mission to seduce you years ago." Itachi's eyes widened, "She remembered?"

Dediara said, "She remembers a bit about Sasuke as well just not about the pain he caused her." Itachi said, "I have a job for you and Sasori. Guard Sakura's door okay?" Dediara said, "Hai, Itachi-sama!" As they left they heard panting.

Itachi turned around to see a flushed Naru from running. She said, "I-Itachi, I need to know.. Are you Fuji-kun's father?" Itachi avoided the answer nicely by saying, "Why do you want to know?"

She slowly got up and held a couple kunais out, "You're going to tell me whether you like it or not Itachi-kun.. Fuji and I didn't come all the way here to not get an answer!" Itachi smirked and said, "Let's see how strong you've gotten." As they took their stances they stared into each other eyes.. Naru smirked as well and charged toward Itachi.

* * *

With Fuji & Sakura 

"Mom, don't worry Naru will ask itachi." He said. Dediara yelled out, "Sakura-chan!! Fuji!! Naru and Itachi are fighting!! Hurry come quick!!" Fuji and Sakura came outside to see Itachi and Naru both out of breath with some blood on their skin.

Fuji came quickly to Naru's aid and said, "What the hell is going on here?" Naru managed to get up and said, "It's nothing, Itachi and I were just having a friendly fight." Fuji exclaimed, "F-Friendly fight?! Who's ever heard of anything like that?!"

He got a cloth to wipe the blood on Naru's cheek. She sighed, "Itachi-kun, surely is strong.. I'm nothing compared to him although I got him cornered a couple of times." Sakura came over to Itachi was sitting there bleeding a bit.

It looked like she was going to comfort him but, she came over and whacked him. "What in hell were you thinking!? Fighting with Naru like that!? So irresponsible!! How dare you!! You freaking bastard!" It seemed like she was returning to her normal violence self because she punched the wall and the whole wall collapsed.

Itachi said, "Even if that slap was a bit painful it seems you see your true power." Sakura widened her eyes, "Oh my god.." Naru smiled, "That's your true power Sakura your inhuman strength." Sasori said, "Great, now we have to find someone to fix the wall." Dediara smiled, "Sakura can surely kick Itachi-sama's butt now can't she?"

As Sakura and Fuji started to go back to their rooms to read. It left Naru and Itachi alone. "So, that's the truth itachi?" She asked. He nodded. "Why not tell her she needs to know soon!" Naru exclaimed.

Itachi said, "Nothing will happen until she recovers all her memories.." Naru sighed and persistenly said, "I know but, you don't want to lose her forever do you Itachi-kun?"

* * *

He looked down at Naru her blonde hair and light blue eyes with her pretty profile. "No, I don't.. I just got her back do you think I would want to lose her once more?" He simply said. 

Evening At the Akatsuki Hideout

As the moon rose to the sky Sakura, Fuji, Naru, and Itachi were heading to bed. Besides Sasori and Dediara who were being loyal to Itachi-sama and guarding Sakura's door. They fell asleep on the floor with their pillows and blankets.

Dediara began sleep talking, "Sakura-chan, you love me too? I'm so glad." He hugged the pillow. Sakura, however couldn't sleep well at all.. She tiptoed and headed to the porch. She got some hot cocoa and combed her long pink hair.

The wind blew slightly harder when a voice said, "Nice Evening isn't it...Sakura-chan?" She turned around to see a guy with onyx eyes and raven hair like Itachi Uchiha.The word slipped her lips, "S-Sasuke-kun?" He smirked and said, "I finally found you."

Sakura's apple green eyes widened, "U-Ummm.., Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sasuke said, "Why do you think I'm here? To re-claim you as mine." Sakura sighed, "Sasuke, I'm with Itachi now.. It's over between us.."

* * *

From the pieces of memories she had recieved she would think she would say that.. If what everyone said was true.. Sasuke wasn't a good person at all.. Sasuke glared at her and said, "I've had enough of this woman! I've been searching for you for the last couple of years! This is what I get for it?" Sakura punched him and said, "Get away from me or I'll call Dediara to hurt you." "D-Dediara?" Confused Sasuke said. Sakura ran inside to try to wake up Dediara with no luck he was too busy dreaming about her. 

"Mom, is something wrong?" Fuji asked. She whispered, "Sasuke is here right now." "Get back here!!" He grabbed a fistful of her pink hair as she struggled. "Stop this right now Sasuke! Please!! I barely remember anything about you anyways!!" She screamed. Sasuke dropped her on the floor and said, "What did you say?"

Fuji came out of the shadows and said, " She doesn't remember a thing about you Uchiha Sasuke but, Naru said that's the best thing about it." Sasuke looked at Fuji and said, "So, it's you huh? What do you know about Naru Uzumaki?" Fuji simply stated, "She's my girlfriend."

The wind blew a little harder as a young maiden came there with her golden locks of hair flowing in the wind, her sky blue eyes shined in the moonlight the confident look in her eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha, finally we meet at last."

She smirked. Sasuke Uchiha said, "Naru Uzumaki my have you grown.. Last time I saw you.. you were about 5 years old." Naru smirked, "Too bad this will be the last time you'll see Sakura or me. I'm going to finish what I should've done years ago.. to kill you."

* * *

Sasuke just looked at her and said, "You think you can kill me? You're funny kid." Naru put some gloves on and said, "We'll see about that." Her determined blue eyes were glued to his movements. It was so on. 

Preview for the Next Chapter- "Little brother, you always seem to get in the way don't you." Itachi said. Sasuke said, "It looks like you have something that belongs to me." Itachi glared, "You wish little brother." As they began to clash, Sakura was lost she didn't want them to fight over her..again.. Wait.. this happened before didn't it?

Please Review!! Narutofan462


	9. The Fight

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto! if I did I would already be in Japan by now!

Author's Note- Hey guys! I decided to update the sequel since it'll be done pretty soon like two or three more chapters left and this is done! As I said I'm updating one story for christmas break you guys choose! so vote vote vote!! PLease reviewNarutofan462

* * *

As the wind blew through Naru's long blonde locks of hair, Itachi's ruby sharingan eyes glared at his younger brother.Sasuke's onyx eyes however, were focused onto a certain pink-haired girl. "Nostalgic, isn't it Sakura?" He asked.

The pink-haired lady turned away from him and admitted, "I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke appeared in front of her and he said, "You don't remember, that hurts me Sakura. We were in this situation once before the only difference is you have a child now don't you?"

Her emerald green eyes narrowed, "You keep away from him!" She yelled. Sasuke laughed lightly, "The child is not what I care about at the moment, it's your choice the one you should have made years ago!"

"She doesn't want you!" A defiant voice spoke. Sasuke slowly turned to see the oh-so-famous Fuji Uchiha. "So, you must be Fuji ehh? What makes you think she doesn't want me? Do you not know our history boy!" He snapped.

* * *

"Your history with Sakura Haruno is irrelevant since you treated her like dirt. You can't get her unless you go through me!" "Me too!" Naru chimed.

"Me as well." Itachi said glaring at his brother. The wind blew more with their eyes locked onto each others..

The day had finally come to find out the truth and kill the person who ruined Sakura's life..

Back at Konoha

A girl in her 20s with dirty blonde hair knocked on the hokage's door. No answer.. She rapped again, "Hokage-sama, I need you to see these forms immediately!" No answer again.

It left her with no choice she broke down the door and said at once, "I'm really sorry hokage-sama, but I need you to see these forms.."

She stopped at once seeing that he wasn't there. Don't panic.. don't panic.. she told herself. However she screamed, "AHHH! Hokage-sama! He's missing!!"

The whole village knew in a matter of minutes their hokage was currently missing. The secretary tried to ask any of his friends if they would know where he left.

They all gave her vague answers and also his wife was missing as well.. She pondered for a moment his daughter had gone missing with Sakura-san's child maybe he went to look for them..

That was too rash though! He definitely sent enough people to search for them..

With no result though remember she reminded herself. Hokage-sama wouldn't be rash enough to do that.. she tried to convince herself..

She walked and came to the village gate.. She sighed, "He wouldn't be.. would he?" He is caring, sweet, and strong though in his younger years he was known to be stubborn, rash, and impatient..

yes, the 6th hokage had just left to look for his daughter himself.

* * *

with naruto, hinata, moegi and Konohamaru

"The whole village must know by now." Moegi stated. "That doesn't matter at all Moegi, I can feel Naru's charka it's close..Seems like she is getting ready to fight someone.."

Hinata used her byukan and gasped, "I-It c-can't be.." Konohamaru impatiently asked, "Hinata, what is it! Who is it! Is she hurt!?" hinata slowly said, "Uchiha Sasuke's charka signature is close to Naru's.. do you think that she's fighting Sasuke?"

Naruto shrugged the idea off, "No way! I mean I know she hates Uchiha sasuke but, enough to kill him."

Moegi looked at Naruto in disbelief, "Are you serious Naruto, I think you have been living in a shell since you became hokage. She's been saying forever she'd finish the job and kill Uchiha sasuke so if sakura returns she can be happy."

Konohamaru nodded, "She's right boss.. I mean hokage-sama." He grinned sheeplishly. Hinata said, "Let's hurry if they are going to fight we need to stop them come on Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed, "Deja-vu all over again seriously." Hinata joked, "Our daughter can't seem to stay away from adventures it's been like that since she was a child ne, Naruto-kun?" She winked as they kept running.

Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi, Naru and Fuji

Naru's sky blue eyes narrowed and focused on Sasuke Uchiha.. All the hatred she had for him seemed to pulse throughout her body. the amount of pain he had caused her father and Sakura most of all..

"Let's see what you got, Naru Uzumaki." Sasuke taunted. "Watch out little brother you might regret saying those words." Itachi pointed out.

As Naru threw several kunais and swiftly appeared next to sasuke and they began fighting. Sakura's emerald eyes widened, "N-Naru, no!" She tried to move forward but, Itachi pulled her back, "She knows what she's doing i know you don't remember but, she is a skilled ninja.. She has been the captian of the ANBU for some time. She can handle it."

* * *

"I-I can't let her get hurt not like last time!" Sakura cried out. Itachi's onyx eyes focused on Sakura, "You remember what happened last time?" "Vaguely.." She weakly stated.

She looked at itachi and held his arm tightly, "Tell me one thing Itachi, has this happened before?" He looked straight into her jade eyes and said, "Yes, this has."

She felt a familiar charka signature close by and she tried to remember who it is.. "N-Naruto.." She weakly said and then fainted.

Itachi immediately came to her and shook her, "Sakura! Sakura!"

Fuji and Naru were busy distracting Sasuke so he wouldn't notice that Sakura had fainted..

* * *

Sakura's mind..

"Sakura, you have to try and move on he's gone and he's not coming back." Naruto pointed out. Sakura's jade eyes avoided his gaze and said, "I know, but.. I still have feelings for him."

"Sakura, you're going to let this ruin your entire life? I'm sure many guys would kill to have you." He grinned. The pink-haired girl smiled back, "Thanks Naruto, you're the best."

_"Your mission to find the akastuki hideout! Kill all members you see there. One way of doing this is to find the place first then see where they go everyday, seduce one of them and milk them for information. Right Sakura?" Tsunade said. "Hai, I understand." A young 18 year old pink-haired kunoichi answered. _

_Flashback_

_"I'm here for Itachi-sama." A young girl said with red glasses. "Yes, that's me." A handsome man said. SHe bowed and said, "What an honour it will be to work with Itachi Uchiha." He said, "No need to bow what is your name?" She looked up at her new master and grinned, "My name is Sakura." He said, "The name fits you.. Your hair is pink." She turned red at that comment. _

Another memory appeared at once..

_He looked back at her and her eyes gazed back at him.. It was impossible.. They could never be together.. She was part of Konoha and he was part of this group Akastui.. He came closer to her and took her glasses off and she was cornered and she whispered, "Itachi..we can't.." He said, "we can right now.." Everything else in the word ceased in exisit all that mattered was Itachi loved her back. His lips brushed hers as they kissed.._

_Itachi said, "So, you're returning to Konoha?" She nodded and said, "Yes, I failed this mission..I couldn't do it.." _

_Itachi said, "Let me take you there.." They were at the road before entering. Sakura was holding on him and Itachi said, "Well..until next time Cherry Blossom." _

_They kissed and Sakura looked back at Itachi and said, "Itachi.." _

* * *

Back on the battlefield

"What happened to her!?" Naru demanded while she was avoiding sasuke's attacks. Fuji who was so worried said, "I don't know she just fainted!! MOM! Mom, please wake up!"

The pink-haired woman didn't move at all but, she whispered four words, "Itachi, I love you." Itachi heard this at once and wondered if she was suddenly getting her memories back. She came towards her when sasuke blocked his way and said, "Brother you have no time to check on her.. Fight me, let's finish this fight once and for all!"

"Hey! Quit ignoring me!" Naru yelled as she kicked him. He fell back as she smirked, "Don't underestimate an enemy that could be a deadly mistake."

She smiled. "I'll be sure to remember that." Sasuke stared into her sky blue eyes.

The memories of his best friend and rival began to consume him.

How she looked exactly like him, with her rash actions, sharp tongue, and her stubbornness.

* * *

The Leaf Village

With the Leaf's Village current Hokage missing things had become quite chaotic. The sectary was freaking out still wondering what course of action would be best in this situation.

She quickly called up the hokage's old teacher Kakashi Hatake. "Hello?" Kakashi said. "Kakashi-san, we need your help your little old student is running about again." She couldn't help but grin. "Alright, I'm on my way."

He said at once. Kakashi had left maybe after Fuji came around here. He had met beautiful little Naru and felt like he was becoming old and decided to take a long vacation.

Rumor has it he has settled down and married some girl in the Sand Village.

Who knows you could never be certain especially when it comes to Hatake Kakashi.

The Fight is so On.

Her blue eyes focused onto Sasuke's onyx ones and smirked, "You going to fight me or what Uchiha?" With her hands on her hips with her long blonde swaying in the wind. Over by where sakura was suddenly her eyes were fluttering open and got up.

Fuji said, "Mom, you shouldn't strain yourself." "It's alright, son." She assured. Her emerald eyes gazed at Itachi and she said, "I love you, Itachi. I'm sorry for everything I put you through."

Itachi hugged her and he kissed her lips lightly, "Thank goodness you remember everything." She smiled, "How could I ever forget you."

* * *

On the other side seeing this Sasuke was overcome with rage and began throwing kunais and shurkiens at them. Fuji quickly intercepted them and glared at sasuke, "How could you even think about doing that!" Sasuke smirked and said, "You know Fuji you and I we are not that different you know." "What do you mean?" Fuji said warily.

"I mean what was the purpose of this whole journey of yours to find out who your father is correct?" Sasuke pointed out. "Yea, so?" Fuji said. "Well, the fact is I am your father. That's right, the person who has betrayed his own village and wants to kill his own brother." He said sickenly. Fuji repeated, "No, No..No..It can't be... NO!!"

Sakura punched Sasuke out of nowhere and he went through the tree and Naru and Itachi were scared..._reminder never piss off Sakura haruno _"Leave them out of it Sasuke! It's me you want don't you? We'll fight this out one on one." She suggested.

Sasuke slowly got up and slowly said, "It's true this is just between us but, I know you won't be with me unless I kill my brother." "When will you listen? I don't love you anymore. Our time has come and past pleasee understand." Sakura pleaded.

"No, if you can't be with me you can't be with anyone." He threatened. He grabbed her and put a kunai to her throat and smirked, "So, what will it be?" She gulped she couldn't escape.

"Little brother, it looks like you have something that belongs to me." Itachi glared. "You wish." Sasuke glared back.

He let go of her as they began to clash, Sakura didn't want them to fight over her again..Wait.. this happened before didn't it?

* * *

Preview for the Next Chapter-

"It's over!" Sasuke screamed out.

"Not it's not! It's just the beginning." Naru retorted.

"Oh my god, please don't tell me that we're too late." Naruto said.

"Naruto, it seems like Orochimaru was here as well." Hinata noted.

"WHAT!" screamed konohamaru and moegi.

Itachi looked at Fuji, "I'll tell you what happened all those years ago after the battle between the two uchiha's over the pink-haired sweetheart."

Please Review! Narutofan462 Remember to vote for the story you want me to update for christmas break!


End file.
